Mood Killing
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: It was amazing how two simple phone calls from Sealand and America could absolutely ruin a moment between you and England in the morning. England X You


_ThePepsiNinja: *drumroll* Ta-da! Another stroke of genius, from yours truly. XD Teehee. Naw, just kidding. I'm not that vain._

_England: Yes you are._

_ThePepsiNinja: *pouts* Am not._

_England: Disclaimer?_

_ThePepsiNinja: This is stupid. Why do I have to do this for every single-_

_England: *glares*_

_ThePepsiNinja: Fine. *mutters* I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. On with the story. *normal voice* Oh, and also, thank you Ali for being my beta reader for this and making sure I got England just right. Thank you muchly. ^_^_

* * *

This morning had started off like any other. You and your longtime boyfriend England were waking up. As always, he woke up before you, you waking up from him moving his arms from around your waist to rub your shoulders gently.

"Wake up, love." He said softly, kissing your temple lightly before rolling out of bed himself and moving to get dressed. You groaned lightly in annoyance, wanting your sleep, but resigned yourself to the fact that you weren't going to go back to sleep now that he woke you. You had turned around just to see England put a shirt on, covering his lean, slightly chiseled back. The sight made your mouth begin to water. He moved to go downstairs while you got yourself dressed as well…well…more like putting on a long shirt and a robe and then heading downstairs yourself. You got down just in time to see England putting on one of his blazers he always wore. Damn he looked good this morning. I mean, he always looked good, but today was different somehow. You smirked.

"Hello there, sexual." You commented, almost snickering seeing him tense slightly. He chuckled lightly.

"Hello to you too."

"You sure do look good this morning."

"Thank you. We're having another important meeting today and I wanted to look nicer than usual. You sure it's not too much?" He asked, making you smile.

"No, not at all. Like I said, you look good."

He seemed satisfied with this and nodded, moving to the door.

"Really good." He stopped in his tracks.

"[Name]?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you're getting at?" He raised an eyebrow at you, but still had a slight smile on his face.

"How much longer until you have to be there?"

"Let's see here-" He checked his watch. "About twenty minutes until I have to take off, but you know I like getting there early, so-"

"What's the rush?" You asked, slinking up to him, pinning him between you and his dining room table. "Why don't you stay a little longer, hmm?" You asked, running your hands up his chest, not turning your gaze from his for a second. He looked a little shocked, not used to seeing this kind of forwardness from you, but not protesting either. He complied, putting his hands at your hips and leaned down to kiss you. Right as the kiss started to get a little heated, the phone rang. Both of you tensed.

"Should I get that?" He asked. You stopped him.

"No. Let it go."

He normally would've protested, but this time decided to take your advice and ignore it, for whatever reason. The answering machine picked up and it was Sealand on the other end.

"Oi, England! Are you coming to the meeting? I'll be attending this one too, because I'm a country now! No really, I can prove it." His annoying little voice began to give you a migraine but you and England ignored it as best you could and continued. "I better go, I got to get a lift from one of the other countries, like myself! Hahahaha! See you there!" And then he hung up and the message ended. You locked one of your hands in his hair and nibbled on his lip, earning a small groan in approval from him. Although it wasn't long before the phone rang again. He tensed even more this time.

"Am I ignoring this one as well?" He asked, his voice huskier than usual.

"Yes." You stated the answer to his question and you both continued. This time when the machine picked up, it was America's voice on the other end. This actually annoyed not only him, but you as well.

"Dude! Britain, I had to call and tell you this. On my way to the meeting, I noticed a donut shop was giving away free donuts so I stopped to get some." Again, you tried to ignore him, England moving his way to your neck leaving little pecks and nips on the skin making you gasp and clutch onto his shoulder-blades. "Yeah you should totally see it. Fat people everywhere looking for some, but they're not going to find many good ones 'cause I swear I got 'em all." And then his obnoxious laugh came. You paused briefly as he continued his message. "Oh wow, check out that dude, he's got the droopiest pair of man-boobs I've ever seen! They go past his knees! Well good thing he's in a scooter otherwise they'd probably drive him nuts. Oh crap, he's storing donuts under them!"

At that moment, you just couldn't do it anymore and stopped.

"Yeah maybe you should've just answered. They totally killed it for me, sorry, babe." You apologized before turning away, annoyed and slightly disgusted, heading back up the stairs, presumably to take a shower and change into actual clothes. England wanted to protest, but was cut off again by America finishing his message.

"Well I should probably hang up now. I'll see you at the meeting. I'll save you a donut too, 'kay?" He said cheerfully before hanging up. A couple anger veins appeared on England's head.

"Stupid little-" He began, fists shaking before he called out a goodbye to you and got in his car, driving to the meeting, getting there just on time.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Ouch! Dude, what's gotten into you?"

Sealand and America were getting quite the beating from England for their stunts earlier.

"You both interrupted time with my girlfriend to talk about getting lifts, donuts, and overweight men! Shut up and take your damned beatings!"

"Would a donut make you-"

"NO IT WOULD NOT MAKE ME CALM DOWN, YOU GIT!"

Aaaaand, that's basically how that morning went.


End file.
